


take our time (do whatever)

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretend First Time Bottoming, Roleplay, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: first times are always the most special.





	take our time (do whatever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **warning: outside of the scene, jongin and kyungsoo talked about the everything clearly. they also have a safeword.**
> 
> despite this, if the story makes you uncomfortable in any way, please don’t read or stop reading. you’re more important that this piece of fiction. thank you~

it's sunday when kyungsoo whispers it to jongin’s left ear. they’re watching a movie in kyungsoo’s laptop when he shyly suggests it to his boyfriend. jongin looks at him with incredulous eyes, wide and apprehensive. his cheeks are flushed and the taller male bites his lower lip.

 

“okay,” jongin replies. “next weekend?”

 

kyungsoo nods as his toes curl in anticipation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

saturday rolls around with the sound of the rain outside. kyungsoo can hear it reverberate, hitting the concrete ground. he’s wearing a pair of loose shorts and a large sweater. the sleeves go past his fingers and kyungsoo’s biting the extra fabric as he watches a re-run on the television.

 

when jongin walks inside the living room, he gives the male a slow smile. he can feel the edges of his lips lifting up as jongin’s face also brightens. 

 

his boyfriend sits beside him and he immediately pulls kyungsoo on top of his lap. kyungsoo arranges himself in to a more comfortable position as he rests his cheek against jongin’s shoulder. one of jongin’s hands is playing cupping kyungsoo’s knee and the other is resting around his torso.

 

jongin hums lightly. the rain pours outside. the hand touching kyungsoo’s knee moves up.

 

the younger male’s fingers trail over kyungsoo’s soft thighs and jongin’s index and middle fingers mime a walking motion. kyungsoo laughs just a bit and he buries his face on the side of jongin’s neck.

 

a moan breaks out of kyungsoo when jongin brushes the skin inside his thigh. he flushes at the noise he has made—disbelieving that they have come from his own throat. jongin chuckles deep and the sound of them bleeds with the pitter patter of the rain and the rabbiting of kyungsoo’s own heart.

 

“you like that, baby?” jongin asks. he drops a kiss on kyungsoo’s temple. his fingers brush kyungsoo’s inner thigh again and kyungsoo’s hand grips the front of jongin’s shirt. 

 

slowly, he nods.

 

jongin clicks his tongue. “use your words, kyungsoo.” he strokes kyungsoo’s back with his other hand. “i want to hear you.”

 

kyungsoo swallows the lump forming in his throat. “i like them.” he pauses and the younger man makes a satisfied sound. jongin starts playing with the hem of kyungsoo’s shorts.

 

“j-jongin,” kyungsoo stutters. 

 

the two of them have been dating but they have never gone further than kissing and intimate closeness. they both like cuddling and even if they have slept in the same bed, jongin has never touched kyungsoo like this before.

 

jongin makes a questioning sound and his fingers slip underneath kyungsoo’s shorts. kyungsoo jerks back and he curls into himself even more. he makes a move to get away but jongin keeps a tight hold on him.

 

“i thought you like it?” jongin asks. 

 

kyungsoo nods but he bites his bottom lip. jongin’s fingers move lower and kyungsoo can finally breathe.

 

“i’m embarrassed, jongin,” he admits. he looks down at jongin’s chest. the sound of the rain is drowned by the sound of kyungsoo’s own erratic heartbeats.

 

jongin’s voice drops and his hand starts massaging kyungsoo’s soft thighs. “you don’t have to be.” he needs the soft flesh and kyungsoo moans again at the alternating pressure that jongin’s putting. he doesn’t know his thigh can be this sensitive. jongin smiles at him and at the sight, kyungsoo relaxes immediately. “you’re so beautiful, baby.”

 

“are we,” kyungsoo pauses at that and he hesitates. should he ask? is it appropriate to ask? jongin taps the small of his back then and kyungsoo looks up to jongin’s intense stare directed at him. with a deep breath, he says quickly, “are we doing it tonight?”

 

jongin smirks and he shrugs. “what it?”

 

kyungsoo hits jongin’s chest. “you know—it? _it?_ ”

 

jongin laughs a bit. “you have to say it first.”

 

kyungsoo keens but he whispers softly, “sex? are we going to have sex tonight?”

 

he peeks at jongin’s expression and he sees the man’s eyes darken. his eyes are practically black and kyungsoo shivers. 

 

jongin nods. “we talked about it, right?”

 

they have. before tonight, the two of them have bought all the necessary supplies. jongin has gotten a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube from the pharmacy. kyungsoo’s toes curl.

 

the rain falls.

 

jongin’s fingers creep upwards again until they rest over kyungsoo’s clothed crotch. kyungsoo almost moves away again and the motion has him grinding on jongin’s pelvis. the man groans as he holds kyungsoo tight before he rolls his hip up.

 

kyungsoo feels jongin’s cock through the fabric of their clothes and he suddenly pulls the hair on jongin’s nape.

 

jongin palms kyungsoo’s front and kyungsoo shivers again at the friction. he makes a sound that’s halfway begging and wanting. 

 

“like that?” jongin asks. he hooks his fingers on the band of kyungsoo’s shorts and the smaller male’s hand flies on jongin’s wrist.

 

“don’t,” he begs.

 

jongin tilts his head as if asking. kyungsoo gulps and elaborates. “don’t take my underwear off yet.”

 

the younger man grins and it breaks into a soft laugh. “i won’t.” he turns to kyungsoo with a predatory smirk. “we’ll take our time.”

 

it sounds ominous to kyungsoo’s ears but jongin keeps his promise. he pulls kyungsoo’s short down and he orders, “lift your hips, baby.”

 

kyungsoo immediately follows. his feet rests solid on the arm of the couch as he hugs jongin’s neck. he supports himself with his other hand as he lifts himself. jongin pulls his shorts down and he shivers again at the feeling of the soft fabric dancing on his skin. kyungsoo curls his legs closer to himself as jongin pulls the shorts off of him completely.

 

“good boy,” jongin praises him. the words send an unfamiliar warmth to kyungsoo’s belly and he smiles bashfully at the compliment.

 

out of instinct, he says, “thank you.”

 

jongin smiles at that and this time, he kisses the tops of kyungsoo’s head. the hand on kyungsoo’s back goes under kyungsoo’s sweater and jongin’s index finger journeys up and down to play music on kyungsoo’s spine. he treats the protruding bones like piano keys and kyungsoo cannot help but sink deeper and deeper. 

 

“kyungsoo?” jongin calls out. kyungsoo hums in response. “still here with me?”

 

the smaller man nods and jongin pauses before he reminds softly, “words, baby.”

 

kyungsoo nods again but this time, he adds an almost inaudible, “yes.” the low volume of it makes it almost lost amidst the sound of the rain outside. jongin grips kyungsoo and his arms go underneath the older male’s knees. he holds the man securely against him before he stands up from the couch.

 

kyungsoo feels the trepidation slowly build inside him as jongin pushes the slightly ajar bedroom door to fully open. the sight of the bed makes him nervous and when jongin carefully places him on top of the covers, he lies with his thighs almost to his chest.

 

jongin is standing on the side of the bed and kyungsoo cannot help but ogle when the younger male removes his turtleneck sweater. the slow drag of the cloth against jongin’s tanned torso is almost torturous. kyungsoo drinks in the sight of every muscle and he licks his lips in admiration, thinking of all the hours jongin has put into building his current physique. 

 

the taller male smirks when he spies kyungsoo’s reaction and he plays with the button of his jeans. 

 

“do you want to take this off of me?” jongin teasingly asks. kyungsoo blushes but he shakily kneels on the bed. he reaches for the button and jongin even leans backwards, displaying all of himself to kyungsoo.

 

kyungsoo pops the button off and jongin says, “now you have to pull the zipper down, baby.”

 

the older male looks up at jongin and he swallows before he drags the other man’s fly down. the sound of metal against metal is almost deafening in the silence of the room. kyungsoo pushes jongin’s jeans down but jongin steps back to take the pair off of him completely. the younger male climbs into the bed.

 

jongin reaches for kyungsoo’s face and he pushes his lips against kyungsoo’s. kyungsoo likes kissing and he returns the gesture with fervor. he wraps both of his arms around jongin’s neck and jongin slips his tongue inside. both jongin’s hands go underneath kyungsoo’s gray sweater and kyungsoo tugs at jongin’s hair when the man’s fingers find his nipples.

 

“jongin,” he whines.

 

jongin chuckles. “have you tried playing with yourself here?” he tweaks one hardened nub and kyungsoo groans low, toes curling.

 

he feels so nervous and he shakes his head.

 

jongin clicks his tongue. “are you lying to me, kyungsoo?” fingernails scrape kyungsoo’s sensitive skin and he breathes out a quick “no. i mean, yes.”

 

the younger male makes a sound that seems like disappointment and he says, “speak clearly.”

 

kyungsoo looks down, unsure of how much to tell jongin. in the end, he settles for a simple “i’ve never.”

 

“never what?” jongin wonders out loud. he flicks kyungsoo’s nipple and kyungsoo closes his eyes tightly. “you’ve never?”

 

“i-i’ve never done this before,” kyungsoo says with a trembling voice. he slowly opens his eyes only to see jongin looking at him darkly again. he looks like he’s about to devour kyungsoo whole.

 

“i know. you told me that before.” jongin smiles at him. he pushes kyungsoo to lie on his back and kyungsoo falls into the soft mattress without a sound. jongin pulls his legs straight and kyungsoo feels goosebumps rise all over his skin as the sweater falls on the tops of his thighs. he presses his thighs together and jongin licks his lips.

 

“i’ll take good care of you," jongin says gently. his hands roam kyungsoo’s legs delicately, like they’re dancing on the expanse of skin. “i’ll make you feel so good, make you cry and scream my name, baby.”

 

kyungsoo squeaks at jongin’s words and jongin smirks before his right hand palms kyungsoo’s front. his other hand goes to rub against his own crotch and all kyungsoo can do is lie back helplessly as jongin has his way with him.

 

when jongin starts pulling kyungsoo’s underwear down, the older male makes a sound of protest. 

 

“baby,” jongin keens. “i'll make you feel so good. i promise.” kyungsoo hesitates but the excitement and the lust overpower the bashfulness. he gives jongin a shy nod and the younger male drags his underwear down. kyungsoo lifts his hips but he uses one hand to immediately pull his sweater down and cover his half hard member.

 

jongin throws the boxer briefs to the floor of the bedroom before he stands up. kyungsoo asks a soft “where—" but before he finishes it, his question is answered by how jongin taking out the pharmacy bag from a couple of days ago.

 

he returns to the bed with all the items and he gives a firm, “move up a little,” to kyungsoo. the older man obeys jongin in an instant and he lies on top of the pillows. in this position, he can perfectly see what jongin’s doing with him and himself. 

 

“part your legs, kyungsoo,” jongin says. he puts his hand on the top of kyungsoo’s knee and he pulls. kyungsoo makes a drawn out sound before he clamps his thighs together.

 

“baby,” jongin whines. he massages the outside of kyungsoo’s thighs and kyungsoo moans, feeling his legs fall apart. jongin pushes them apart and the older male releases an embarrassed sound as jongin settles between his legs.

 

jongin takes the lube out and the packet of condoms, setting them beside kyungsoo’s knee. he lifts kyungsoo’s legs and he smirks. he runs his fingers on the inside of kyungsoo’s thighs and his other hand grips kyungsoo’s sweater to push it up. 

 

“you’re so pretty here, kyungsoo,” jongin says. kyungsoo blushes at the praise. “can i touch?”

 

kyungsoo shyly nods and jongin’s finger circles the rim. the nail scrapes the delicate skin and kyungsoo whines.

 

“look at you, baby,” jongin says. “your pussy looks so hungry for my cock.”

 

kyungsoo blushes even harder at the words. “j-jongin.” he breathes out. “what are you—”

 

the younger male leans down and he kisses kyungsoo’s knee. “do you like it when i call your hole that?”

 

kyungsoo feels hot all over. he’s never done this before and jongin is here, in his underwear, saying things like _that_. he swallows the lump in his throat and he feels it go down with difficulty. the weight of jongin’s question hangs in the air. 

 

“answer me, baby,” jongin commands. his voice is hoarse with how turned out he is. there’s a roaring sound in kyungsoo’s ears. the younger male adds, “do you like it if i call _this—”_ jongin’s finger dips into the puckered hole. “—pussy? cunt?” 

 

jongin is breathing heavy and kyungsoo moans when jongin slips his fingers dry, just the tip, into his quivering hole. kyungsoo bucks his hips and draws out a, “please.”

 

delightedly, jongin comments, “look at you—so slutty. you want my fingers, baby? you want me to fuck your virgin pussy? do want me to wreck you so good you’ll be ruined for all men?”

 

“i—” kyungsoo feels like he can’t breathe. the walls of the room seem like they’re closing down on him and everything is so hot, like it’s burning. everything is stifling and he feels suffocated. jongin is looking down at him still like he’s going to take kyungsoo apart, inch by inch and without mercy. he answers, “will you? please, jongin.”

 

jongin titters. “i haven’t done anything yet.” he takes the bottle of lube and it gives a click when he opens it. “why are you already begging?”

 

kyungsoo’s thighs tremble and his toes curl against the soft covers of the mattress. he looks up at jongin, underneath the thick row of his eyelashes. the rain pours down and he asks softly, “please be gentle with me?”

 

jongin visibly melts at that and he replies with a, “of course.”

 

kyungsoo smiles at him, tiny and trusting, “then, please.” he takes a deep breath. “please take good care of me.” another deep breath. “and i like it when you call it—call me…”

 

he trails off, blushing and wanting to hide himself. out of instinct, kyungsoo almost closes his legs but all it does is stick tightly to jongin’s naked skin. the man groans and he loosens kyungsoo’s thighs again, massaging the plush flesh.

 

kyungsoo watches as jongin pours a liberal amount of lube on his fingers. the viscous liquid trails down jongin’s palm and some of it drips down on the bed. it looks messy.

 

“i’ll put one in, kyungsoo,” jongin says. he circles his index finger again and kyungsoo shivers at the wetness of the lube. jongin slips his finger slowly and kyungsoo moves a bit, trying to adjust to the foreign intrusion as he tries to keep quiet. the action burns and tears are starting to sheen his eyes. when he blinks, once, twice, they fall. 

 

jongin buries his forefinger to the last knuckle and he looks up to see kyungsoo looking down at him. kyungsoo can feel jongin’s question and he sighs out, “i’m fine. it hurts a bit.”

 

“i’ll let you adjust first, baby.” 

 

kyungsoo feels like it’s been hours before he nods. when he does, jongin moves his finger inside him. he almost takes it out, but instead of the empty feeling, kyungsoo feels another finger prodding his entrance. he clenches and jongin clicks his tongue. kyungsoo relaxes immediately and jongin puts two fingers inside him. the burn is more painful this time and kyungsoo gives a loud sob, trying to breathe.

 

jongin massages kyungsoo’s thigh and he says hoarsely, “you’re so tight, kyungsoo.” he takes both out and he fucks kyungsoo with them slowly. he starts it with slow drags, taking his fingers halfway out. “your pussy’s so tight, baby. so hot and tight.”

 

kyungsoo sobs again and he bucks his hips. he doesn’t know where to put his hands and he curls one on top of his contracting stomach. the other goes to his hard cock. jongin grips his wrists and pulls his hand away.

 

“no,” the younger male warns him. “don’t touch yourself.”

 

kyungsoo wants to protest but he lets jongin do what he wants. he breathes in through his nose and he almost wails when he feels another finger trying to slip inside.

 

“jongin,” he cries out. “jongin, will they fit?”

 

jongin nods but he does get more lube to pour on his fingers. he slips two again and kyungsoo lifts his hips, grinds them in the air in desperation. jongin’s other hand darts upward and they hold kyungsoo down on one jutting hipbone.

 

“relax,” he says and another errant sob escapes kyungsoo when jongin pushes the third finger in. kyungsoo feels so full and the burn is even worse. he feels so full and so hot and something underneath his skin is crawling. something he can’t place. his stomach hurts and his cock is rock hard. everything feels so painful.

 

“hurts,” he complains. “jongin, everything hurts. make it go away.”

 

jongin’s voice is soothing and his tone is level as he talks. “it’s going to feel good soon, baby.” he starts thrusting his fingers and kyungsoo gives out a low cry that breaks into a high pitched whine. 

 

he can feel jongin moving his fingers in and out of him, almost completely. the younger male curls them inside kyungsoo and he keens, legs trembling. jongin pushes him up and he changes the angle and kyungsoo feels it—the way jongin’s fingers glide into a bunch of nerves.

 

“fuck,” he curses. “fuck, jongin. there.”

 

jongin smirks at him. “right there?”

 

kyungsoo nods quickly and tears slip out of his eyes as jongin continues to hit his prostrate. he alternates with the pressure, sometimes just brushing against it slightly. it’s enough to make kyungsoo’s nerves and entire body sing but not enough. not enough. 

 

“more,” he says. “jongin, please.”

 

jongin smiles at him and he pushes deeper, scrapes, curls, everthing. kyungsoo sobs out. there it is again, that feeling. “yes. yes. jongin. jongin. there.”

 

there’s a laughter in jongin’s voice and it’s indulgent and dark. “have you ever done this before, kyungsoo?” he shoves his fingers against kyungsoo’s spot and kyungsoo almost thrashes in the bed when he replies, “no. no.”

 

“never?” jongin asks, voice interested. “you’ve never fingered yourself before? never took your fingers into your cunt? never played with yourself?”

 

“no, jongin,” kyungsoo sobs. “never.”

 

jongin takes all his fingers out and kyungsoo feels himself clench into nothing. he misses feeling full. he misses—he misses. he sobs out and hears the sound of the rain outside. “jongin,” he pleads. 

 

“baby,” jongin coos. his clean hand reaches to wipe kyungsoo’s tears. “all this because of my fingers?” he scrapes his nails against kyungsoo’s soft skin before he kneels. kyungsoo watches the older male leans down and kyungsoo feels jongin breathe against his hole.

 

kyungsoo shakes and the heel of his foot digs against jongin’s back. he sees the younger male palm his own erection and he wonders, distantly, how painful it must have been for jongin—how much control it’s taking him to take care of kyungsoo like this, to make kyungsoo feel everything for his first time.

 

“kyungsoo,” jongin says hoarsely. warm air fans into kyungsoo’s puckered skin and he shivers. his hole twitches and a finger softly traces around it. jongin is looking up at him and kyungsoo, down. the younger man’s eyes are dark. “do you want to know what i want to do to you?”

 

“yes, jongin.” kyungsoo nods eagerly. “yes. yes.”

 

“i want,” jongin smirks. a finger plunges into kyungsoo’s hole, just until the first knuckle. teasing. “i want to eat your wet pussy out. i want to taste all of you. i want to make you crazy with just my tongue, baby. make you sing. make you—” jongin pushes all the way in and kyungsoo screams when it hits his prostrate. jongin chuckles and continues speaking, “make you like that.”

 

jongin places his tongue flat and kyungsoo holds himself in anticipation. when jongin’s hot tongue drags against the skin, kyungsoo falls apart.

 

“no one’s ever done this before, right?” jongin asks. his voice is raspy and his other hand is shoved inside his boxer briefs. he licks into kyungsoo still and kyungsoo wants to breathe, wants to tell jongin to stop, to wait, let kyungsoo gather himself. 

 

jongin’s tongue pushes inside the ring of muscle and kyungsoo screams again.

 

jongin thrusts in and out and kyungsoo tries so hard to breathe but all he can do is hold the sheets with his hands. he feels his nails dig into his palm and he’s sure he’s about to draw blood. 

 

“i’m going to—” kyungsoo warns. “i’m going to come.”

 

jongin looks up at that and he seems to be thinking before he stops his mouth completely. kyungsoo sobs out.

 

he ruts into nothing but jongin holds him down again. he grips the base of kyungsoo’s cock and says firmly, “not yet.”

 

jongin takes the packet of condoms and he rips it apart. he takes one foil package and opens it quickly. it spills over the bed and kyungsoo delights when jongin’s fingers also tremble. he leans backwards and pulls his underwear off completely. he rolls the condom over his hard dick and kyungsoo feels lost, like he’s floating.

 

jongin’s touch grounds him to the present and the younger man takes the bottle of lube and squirts the liquid all over his wrapped cock. jongin spreads and pumps himself once, twice. kyungsoo watches as the younger male grows under his own ministrations.

 

suddenly, he feels anxious. a little unsure. maybe scared.

 

with a small voice, he calls out, “jongin?”

 

the younger male looks at him and he asks, “what is it, baby?”

 

“i’m n-not,” kyungsoo begins and curls into himself. “i’m not so sure.”

 

jongin smiles softly at him. “do you want to stop? we can stop.”

 

kyungsoo shakes his head at that. he doesn’t want to disappoint himself. he feels like he’s about to explode.

 

jongin grins at him. “we’ll go slow,” he says. “i’ll make it worth your while, baby.”

 

kyungsoo nods and he wants jongin he’s always worth his while anyway. he can’t find his voice so he pouts. jongin laughs and bends down, kissing kyungsoo on the lips. kyungsoo relaxes under jongin’s mouth and he sighs when they part.

 

he sees jongin bite his lip too and the younger male grips the base of his cock. he slides it against kyungsoo’s skin before he presses it against the older man’s entrance. kyungsoo takes a deep breath and jongin says, “you have to relax, kyungsoo. it will be easier.”

 

kyungsoo nods and jongin pushes in slowly. the older male feels pain and pain and pain and he almost blacks out at the way jongin’s girth makes burn.

 

“jongin,” he sobs out.

 

jongin hushes him. “it’s only the tip, baby.” he pushes some more, maybe an inch. kyungsoo doesn’t know.

 

“it hurts. it hurts so bad. you’re so big, jongin. i can’t—i can’t. so big, i. it hurts,” kyungsoo babbles.

 

jongin makes cooing noises but he doesn’t stop. “just the tip, baby. it’s going to feel so good.” he kneads kyungsoo’s thighs with either hands and he rubs harsh circles. kyungsoo grips the mattress covers and curls his toes.

 

the younger male reaches up to wipe kyungsoo’s tears and kyungsoo doesn’t even know his eyes are leaking again. “deep breaths, baby,” jongin requests. “you’re so tight. you’re taking me so well.”

 

kyungsoo breathes harshly and cries, “it hurts still.”

 

jongin coos again and he pushes his cock. “almost there, kyungsoo. you’re so good to me, baby. taking all of me like the good boy you are.” jongin groans and kyungsoo feels the man stop, finally buried inside him. he feels so full and jongin’s cock is so big, so thick.

 

“don’t move yet,” kyungsoo says.

 

jongin moans and he grips kyungsoo’s hips. he stills himself but before kyungsoo can breathe he rolls his hips a little.

 

“jongin!” kyungsoo screams. the pain mingles with pressure.

 

“good?” jongin looks at him like kyungsoo’s a prey. he rolls his hips against, testing. “your just so tight, kyungsoo. your cunt’s so fucking tight and hot.”

 

kyungsoo moans and jongin takes that as his cue. he pulls out, half way, before he slams back again. the angle makes jongin’s cock slide against kyungsoo’s prostate and kyungsoo screams at the overwhelming sensation. 

 

“right there, yes?” jongin asks as if kyungsoo can even answer still. he thrusts into kyungsoo sharply—short and precise strokes, hard pressure inside kyungsoo’s heat. 

 

“please,” kyungsoo says. “i can’t, jongin.” kyungsoo sobs. “i—i want to come. please. jongin. jongin. please.”

 

jongin fingers dig into kyungsoo’s soft hips and his fingers bury against the skin as he pulls kyungsoo up, lifting kyungsoo’s hips from the bed. he thrusts in and out, pulling out until the tip before pushing in again.

 

kyungsoo wants to reach for his cock but he knows jongin doesn’t want him to. he keens and pleads, “i want to come, jongin.”

 

“wait a little, baby,” jongin pants harshly. his cock is rock hard and he’s hitting kyungsoo’s prostate head on. one of his hands move down to brush against the skin above kyungsoo’s dick and kyungsoo bucks his hips. 

 

“like that.” jongin leans down and says in a hoarse voice. “move with me, baby.”

 

kyungsoo moans but he does what jongin asks him to. he moves his hips in time with jongin’s and he meets the younger male’s thrusts. the pressure build inside his gut and jongin looks at him, and smirks. his finger brushes against the tip of kyungsoo’s cock, sliding against the slit.

 

the younger male sobs out before white hot liquid spurts out in thick strings. jongin groans and kyungsoo clenches his hole as jongin continues to push in and out.

 

“‘m close, kyungsoo,” he warns. he pushes in again and out. kyungsoo trembles and moans as jongin moves his hips against him. his rhythm is erratic already and the only warning kyungsoo gets that jongin’s coming is the way the younger’s nails dig harshly into his skin, forming crescent marks that are almost wounds.

 

jongin chases his orgasms with slow strokes and movements before he’s completely spent. he slumps down kyungsoo’s figure before he rolls away.

 

kyungsoo watches his boyfriend with tiredness and his eyes feel heavy. jongin takes the condom off and ties it fast. 

 

“baby?” jongin calls out. “kyungsoo, are you okay?”

 

kyungsoo hums. “yeah. i’m fine.” he sighs out and sinks into the bed. “jongin?”

 

jongin makes an acknowledging sound and kyungsoo feels soft tissues clean come off of his skin.

 

“kiss me?” kyungsoo pouts.

 

jongin laughs but he quickly does what kyungsoo has asked. with an almost nervous tremble to jongin’s voice, the younger man asks, “did you like your first time?”

 

this time, it’s kyungsoo’s turn to laugh. “shut up.” he pecks jongin again but he pouts when he misses. he’s so tired. jongin chuckles deeply and he tilts kyungsoo’s head to the right so their lips can meet. when they part, kyungsoo reminds the younger male, “you and i both know that’s not my first time.”

 

jongin makes a sound. kyungsoo knows jongin will clean him up so he allows himself to list to the side. jongin moves away and before kyungsoo can ask, he feels strong arms lift him up. kyungsoo sighs and hugs jongin. 

 

they go to the bathroom and jongin sets him down to the half-filled tub. the water is already cold and kyungsoo watches as jongin turns the faucet on to the hottest setting. he curls his legs so the hot water will not his skin and before long, he feels the entire tub warm up.

 

after a moment, jongin gets inside with him. he massages kyungsoo’s scalp and asks, “but was everything alright? was the scene too intense?”

 

kyungsoo shakes his head again as he sinks into jongin’s warmth. 

 

“you were perfect, jongin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> jesus fucking christ


End file.
